Long-since Dead Hero
by ninjaturtlelover34
Summary: After many long years of being alone, being in constant emotional and spiritual pain, Takahiro gets a surprised visit from somebody he had longed to see for years.


**Hello again my love chocolate things. It has been a VERY long time hasn't it? Over 3 years or more since I've written anything, I feel ashamed and I feel so horrible. I feel I've let you all down as a writer and a story provider, so please, find it in your hearts to forgive me, I'm hoping this sudden idea will get me back into writing once again, like I used to be. Before we begin, let me explain something that is crucial. In this story, the main characters are Takahiro Hamato and Raphael Hamato, Takahiro is my fursona, my character for the furry world and so on, so forth. If you all would like to know who, what, and whatever, about Takahiro, please go to and go to search characters, type in his name, and read over the profile. This story revolves around the love interest between these 2 characters, hope you enjoy, and like I said before, I hope this will give me the inspiration to finally start writing again. ^^ **

_**Long-since Dead Hero**_

It hurt; it hurt to even wake up. Every time I opened my eyes, every time I even breathed, I felt like I wasn't supposed to…like I was supposed to be just lying somewhere, in a grave, dead, long since forgotten and just buried under a bunch of earth. I was so wrapped in my blankets, everything was so warm, so nice and toasty, but I still felt cold, so empty, so alone, nobody here beside me. I sat up, looking around while rubbing my eyes before taking a glance over to the side of my bed, seeing that empty spot…seeing that spot that should have a slumbering turtle in it…but nobody was there. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, so I quickly shut them, getting up and heading to the bathroom, not caring to dress. Who cared anyway, technically I was naked, but nothing could be seen that was inappropriate. When I got to the bathroom my hands shakily fumbled to pen the medicine cabinet, the tears were flowing now…it was so hard to see what I was grabbing when I searched for my anti-depressants and sleeping pills.

When I finally got them, I just stared at that bottle of Trazadone, thinking of how many pills it would take for me to just fall asleep, and never wake up again, to finally be rid of this pain, to be rid of this heart wrenching agony that I feel 24/7. My fingers trembled, tears still streaming down my green cheeks as I took a handful of those pills and looked at them, counting them all, I had dumped the entire bottle in my hand. "27…" I mumbled softly, staring at them, a soft smile on my face, looking at them as if they were my salvation, my hope, the thing I've longed for to stop this aching pain in my heart.

_Everything was a blur, the blow I'd taken to the head really hurt, I could feel something wet and warm running down the side of my head, and down my neck and down my shoulder. I felt pain, but I ignored it and kept fighting, kept swinging, slashing, and cutting any Foot who got in my way. We were all surrounded, me and my brothers. We were all fighting viciously, swords clashing, weapons smashing against other weapons, I could hear it all around me, it was like a never ending sound of metal on metal, but what really stood out, was the screams of those Foot when my blades entered their bodies, or gave them a good slash across the face or neck. Oh it felt good, I slammed my foot into one's face, sending him flying while spinning, putting the blade of one Tonfa straight into another's chest. _

_We were getting spread apart, which was bad. We all worked best when together, not spread apart. Team attacks, having each-others back, making sure everyone was safe. But this time, things were turning grim, All I could do was keep fighting, panting, grunting from all the effort I was putting into my fighting. I had just finished off 3 more Foot when everything suddenly froze for me. It was as if time stopped, and everything stood still, while I turned, hearing a sudden loud scream of pain and agony. Through the multiple black figures brandishing swords, I seen Raph, my brother….my lover….screaming in pain, a sword stabbed right in his gut, the sword went right through his side, the ninjas took the chance and he received multiple stabs in his exposed areas that weren't protected by his plastron and shell. His screams were the only thing that reached me, the only thing that mattered. I see the blood, I seen his pained expression, his rage while even after so many wounds, he fought, taking down even more ninjas before suddenly collapsing and dropping his weapons. _

_When I couldn't see him anymore, when I watched his body slump to the ground, my eyes widened, and I went into a rage. I slashed angrily at the still oncoming ninjas, lopping off limbs, taking off heads and opening many stomachs and throats while I fought my way towards my brother. Eventually the ninjas backed off, actually fearing me due to my outrage, but the others, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey, they held me back, taking my weapons and holding me back as I struggled, fought for freedom. Tears streamed down my face, I screamed, screamed his name desperately as I watched them pick up his bloodied cut up nonmoving lifeless body and take it away with them as they ran. I screamed, and screamed and screamed. Eventually just falling to the ground, clawing at the ground while I still creamed, tears falling like a never ending rain down my cheeks as I suddenly started running after them, but soon after tripping, and falling slamming hard into the ground. There, I curled up, hugging myself hard and crying, desperately screaming his name like a frightened child would his fathers for help. _

_My brothers came to me, holding me and practically carrying me back home as I cried and screamed while they held back tears of sorrow and pain. Everything hurt, the image, the moments of that fight, seeing that horrible action replayed in my mind over, and over again. _

My hand still trembled, those pills in my hand shaking, a few even falling to the sink below and falling down the drain as I cried hard. Reluctantly I opened my mouth and brought those pills towards it, as if trying to make myself second guess myself. I closed my eyes, clutching the pill bottle in my hand so hard that the bottle broke and shattered, those pills about to fall in my mouth and I, ready to swallow. But I suddenly stopped, hearing a soft knock on my door. I blinked, standing still for several moments as the knocks resumed, eventually I put the pills in the cup I used for water and walked to the front door, sniffling, wiping my eyes and rubbing them roughly before opening the door. "Yes, who is…?"

When I opened that door, I was so surprised. My eyes widened, my hand slipped from the door knob and I just stood there, staring at who I thought had been dead for years while tears streamed down my face. I didn't have words, I covered my mouth, quieting my sudden bursting sobs as Raphael, the person I seen die before my eye all those years ago, gave a small little smile, his eyes surprisingly filled with tears of his own. "Hey Taka…" I tried to speak, but when I did he stepped in, crabbing me and pulling me into such a tight hug I thought my entire body would crumble before his immense strength that I could never match. His grip on my body was iron tight, I could feel his hot salty tears falling like a waterfall on my shoulder as I hugged back; sobbing loudly into his leather jacket while my fingers desperately clung and grabbed at his back and sides. Eventually, I pulled back, having cried straight for almost 5 minutes. "R-Raph…it's you...is it really you...I…I seen you die...how…how can you be…god...I missed you so much..."

He gave a tearful smile and nodded, giving me a deep, rough kiss before pulling back, holding me just as tight as I was holding him. "I passed out and...When I woke up I was all tied up and held hostage. They kept me prisoner for a long time…tryin' to get me to tell them where we lived…tell them our weaknesses…I escaped a while back…been tryin' to find you ever since…"

All I could do was start crying all over again, holding him as if he was a ghost and he was going to vanish any second. I never wanted to stop holding him, it felt so good to feel his grasp again, to feel him against me once more, his scent finally filling my lungs once again, the scent that I loved and missed. I started speaking through tears and sobs. "Raph…please…don't leave me ever again…ever again Raphie…you're my world…" All he did was move his head left and right, silently answering me with a 'never again' and holding me close.

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed that story! It was something I thought of out of the damn blue and I thought, I really want to write about this. Like I said before the story started, I REALLY hope I can get back into writing after all of this typing, and I really hope that with all of your help, you can encourage me to finish my stories and make even more amazing stories for you all to read. **

**Again, I am very sorry for being away for so long, growing up sucks, a lot changes and it changes fast. I hope you all have enjoyed this touching romantic story about a grief stricken turtle who reunites with his lover after years of depression and loneliness. Remember to favorite, like, Watch me for more stuff, and make sure to leave a comment regarding your thoughts on the story. Stay awesome my little cupcake marshmallow things filled with vanilla goodness. **


End file.
